


Snippets of Life

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-13
Updated: 2007-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various requests from early April 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets of Life

Title: Dark Delight  
Characters: Slade/Nightwing  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Continuity: Toon-Verse  
Disclaimer: DC Comics owns  
Notes: Belated b-day drabble for 

The costume changed, the hair is longer, and he is far more confident in himself.

That pesky mentor issue has been shattered, the observer reflects, watching as his prey hunts alone, one more night.

He toys with making this the night he reveals himself, the night he intrudes back into the life of his former antagonist, his nearly perfect apprentice.

The acrobat is back in motion, and one eye follows, savoring the beauty, and holding off on fulfilling the long ago vow to make the boy his. For tonight, his pleasure, again, would be in the watching, the planning…the anticipation.

* * *

Blue eyes met green over the fallen bodies of the gang Nightwing had been busting. A slow, but fervent, smile broke out under the black domino. It was matched by a devil-may-care from beneath a red one.

"You look good." The green eyes flashed with solid appreciation to see his friend more himself.

"Not as good as you look, Feather Head…About time it was you." The younger man moved to his best friend, his soul's brother, and gripped his shoulder.

"Should have…"

"No…it's yours. All on your own, and damn you deserve it." 

Both of them glowed, savoring this moment.

* * *

She barely feels the chair beneath her, only slightly notices the hum of the computers. Right now, it's very much like she's flying again, her body rushed with the feeling of life this companion brought her.

When they part, she can't help but lick at her own lips, savoring the taste of Helena's lip-gloss. She opens her eyes to see Helena looking entirely too pleased.

"Told you it was still there," Helena purrs. She leans in and kisses from lips to jaw to ear, before whispering. "Ready to see just how much?" She doesn't wait, just turning for the bedroom.

* * *

She's still leaning on the bike her mom did not want her to have, the one her dad bought her for graduating a year early.

The last present he gave her, before he died.

Before he was killed, protecting her mother.

A mom who was a hell of a lot better trained to have dealt with keeping herself alive.

The mom-hero who was supposed to protect innocents. Like her father.

Her hands start to shake as the angry, half-denial grief wells up again. Three months. That's all it has been since she stood in a Gotham cemetery and watched everyone say good-bye to husband, friend, and partner.

She refuses still to say it.

Standing there, in the parking garage of Gotham's police department, she feels him right beside her, can imagine him watching her debate whether to go and find his former partner.

All it would take, she knows, is one signature on her packet. Just walk in, let Jim Gordon endorse her candidacy to the Academy, to get the waiver she requires.

She catches what seems to be the shaking of a head, from the corner of her eye, and has to take a deep breath.

"Yeah, Dad, you're right…I will be more." 

The red glow of her bike's tail light is all Jim sees when he exits the parking garage elevator.


End file.
